poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 2 Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 2 A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 2 Narrator: Last time on The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 1 Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- The short begins at the Command Center, ???, ???. Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Lord Beerus: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Is everybody okay? Mordecai: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? ---- Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: Wow...That's pretty big! I wonder what it is? Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Robbie? What's wrong? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Wait--that mark! Goku: Huh? mark? Vegeta: What mark? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Tron Bonne: Diesel, you better not be eating that entire pizza yourself! ???, ???. Tron Bonne: (screams) Callie, Ratchet, Goku and Vegeta: (screams) Tron Bonne: Hey you! Ratchet: ???, ???. Tron Bonne: Do you know what happened to us thanks to you!? I thought I was going to die! Hmm? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: You're alive! That's wonderful! Tron Bonne: (flustered) W-Wh-Wh-What!? ???, ???. Goku: Uhh... Vegeta: Hmph. Ratchet: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Tron Bonne: L-let go of me! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Tron Bonne: Wh-what do you think you're doing!? Don't touch me! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: What's the hold up, Tron? If you don't hurry up, there's not gonna be any pizza left... ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: Huh!? You!! What are you doing here!? Tron, hurry up! Get on board! It's time to activate Bruno! Tron Bonne: This robot is my masterpiece! You're welcome to try and stop us! But you won't stand a chance--this time! C-ya! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: W-Wait! ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Tron Bonne: Thanks for waiting, Diesel! Let's go! Everyone ready? We're moving out! Skull Pirates: Yes ma'am! Female Skull Pirate 1: Is it just me? or does Miss Tron look so... happy? Female Skull Pirate 2: I think it was her good side, I guess. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (coughs) Bodi: Mr. Scattergood! ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Bonne Family: (coughs) ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: Huh? ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: OK, Red Ranger, I must know--what's your name? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: Robbie, is it? You know, I've been in this business a long time, but this the first time anyone's ever given me this much trouble! Yet it feels good somehow to be beaten by you like this, almost as though I've met my match! Callie Jones: Huh? Ratchet: What?! Tron Bonne: Diesel!? Diesel Bonne: I can face the facts--I lost, you won! I'm going to try and forget this entire incident! Ahhhh...it feels good to say that! My heart feels as clean as the blue sky on a cloudless day! See you around, Robbie Diaz. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: W-Wait! ???, ???. Goku: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Tron Bonne: Then, does this mean, I'll never see him again!? Diesel Bonne: Tron! Once he finds the treasure, we'll wait for our chance and take it for them! Tron Bonne: What!? ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: You didn't think I was going to just walk away, did you? Bon Bonne: Babuu! Tron Bonne: Oh...Of course not! Now that's the Diesel I know! Diesel Bonne: You bet it is! Ol' Diesel never gives up! I'll get that treasure sooner or later, one way or another! Bon Bonne: Babuu! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Skylar: Think you can handle this many? Cloud Strife: Well... Might be tough if one more shows up. Skylar: Heh! Then that’ll have to be the one I take care of. Cloud Strife: What, you’re fighting too? Skylar: Sure. That's what Robbie would do. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Sonic the Hedgehog: Ha! ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Announcer 1: (laughing) Oh, no! He's got a steel chair! Ouch! Ho-ho! But he's back up into a neck-breaker. He's up to the top rope. Look at the hang time! Announcer 2: That's sure gonna leave a dent. (bell dings) Announcer 2: Ta-da! ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. So, ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: Chloe, behind you! ???, ???. Shadow Brute: (roars) Chloe Stanford: (screams) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Chloe, hang on! ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: ???, ???. Let's get going! Chloe Stanford: Right! ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Say hello to my little bubble friend. ???, ???. ("Baby One More Time" playing) Minion: (screams) ???, ???. ???, ???. Cloud Strife: Sephiroth! ???, ???. Sephiroth: I understand that you’ve been looking for me. Cloud Strife: Yeah. Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away. Sephiroth: Can you do it? That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you think you can erase your past? Cloud Strife: Shut up! Sephiroth: Face it---you turn your back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much! Cloud Strife: You don’t know me! Tifa Lockhart: Cloud! ???, ???. Sephiroth: I know. Because... I am you. ???, ???. ???, ???. Tifa Lockhart: Cloud! Wait! ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: Ah, Rangers, I'm glad you're here. you're about to learn another important lesson. Treat your team right, or they will reveal your secrets and they'll turn against you. Mordecai: ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Ratchet: And had Ravage steal the rangers energy to power it. Ravage: Hmph. Callie Jones: And to think, I looked up to you, Blitz. Blitz Frontier: Please, don't take it personally. I had no choice. Xander Ravencroft: You know, being the bad guy is even more fun than I expected. After I use the Ultra Cannon to destroy the entire city, I'll blame it all on you, Red Ranger. Serena: What! Rainbow Dash: You can't blame Robbie for your messes. That's so unfair. Xander Ravencroft: Oh, but I can. Sunset Shimmer: But think about how much destruction you'll cause. Xander Ravencroft: I have. if it's as brutal as I predict, I may even go global with it. Who needs to run a city when you can rule the world? (laughs) Altogether: (gasp) Blitz Frontier: (gasp) ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: (walks over to Blitz) Blitz, would you like to do the honors? Blitz Frontier: Uh, yeah, About that, I just wanted to make some extra cash. I'm not really into the whole world-domination thing. Good luck with that, though. ???, ???. ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: Nice try. but you have to pick a side. Mine or theirs? Blitz Frontier: I pick mine. ???, ???. Yoshi: Wow! Xander Ravencroft: Hmph, her loss. (turns to Ravage) At least you're a good use to me, Ravage. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ravage: So, the Data Squad Rangers catches up. Before you get all worked up by angry emissary, I deceived Callie and Stilton, Not you, so have a seat! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ravage: Fine! have it your way! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Dr. Crawford, ???, ???. ???, ???. Dr. Crawford: I'm sorry, Callie. through my treachery, I've handed Xander all that he needs to create his army. We're all victims of our desperation, our curses. Callie Jones: Shh, don't try to talk, We'll get you some help. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Slider: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Goku: ???, ???. Dr. Crawford: Xander has moved the plan to his base of operations, the Grand Battleship. We must... Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Everyone: Robbie, Nooo! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: (laughs) ???, ???. ---- Female Reporter: ???, ???. Male Reporter: And it's all thanks to Robert Andrew Diaz. ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Yeah. ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Everyone: (gasp) Rigby: No way! ???, ???. Serena: Robbie... How... how could you?! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: That's right, Robbie. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: That can't be! ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: (chuckles) Big deal. ???, ???. Knuckles the Echidna: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: Knuckles! what's wrong? ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Emerl: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Tron Bonne: Did you hear that, Diesel? Diesel Bonne: Yep, something tells me Xander's not kidding, either...I don't really think he plans to attack everyone on Earth and CyberSpace. ???, ???. Tron Bonne: Diesel, we've got to do something! We've got to stop him! Diesel Bonne: Hmmm...That's easier said than done...Besides, do you think we can beat him? Tron Bonne: Well, um...What about the Data Squad Rangers? Diesel Bonne: Hmmm...I don't like it, but I can't think of anything better, so... ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: Oh, here's the problem... ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: Hey, Tron! How do you stop this thing!? Tron Bonne: Oh, this? Like this! ???, ???. Tron Bonne: Callie? Are you all right? ???, ???. Callie Jones: Yeah, Thanks for your help! ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: C'mon, hurry up! He's getting away! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Tron Bonne: It's not over between you and Serena! I won't forgive you if you die or do anything stupid like that, so be careful in there, OK!? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Everyone: Right! ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: Don't worry, Tron...If anyone can do it, they can! Tron Bonne: I know... ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: I don't think so, tough guy. Xander Ravencroft: (laughs) Oh, Blitz, you disappoint me. Blitz Frontier: Then you're really gonna hate this. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Nice. why the sudden team spirit? Blitz Frontier: Let's just say having people who care might not be the worst thing. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Charmy Bee: Espio...are you in yet? Vector the Crocodile: (pushes Charmy away) Quiet, Charmy! Espio, we need you to focus 'cuz if we don't hurry all the data we recovered will be lost. Espio the Chameleon: Easier said than done... who signed me up for this anyway? ???, ???. Charmy Bee: That's it... I'll do it... get out of the way! Vector the Crocodile: Get back here you idiot! ???, ???. Team Chaotix: Hey it's working! ???, ???. ---- ???,.??? Bulk: ???, ???. Skull: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Blitz. Ratchet: Dr. Crawford, you're almost better. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Announcer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: I like to dedicate this song, to Robbie and his friends. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: Well, look at them having fun, not a care in the world. Hey, Tron! Can't this thing go any faster? Tron Bonne: No, it can't! I had to gather up all the spare parts from everything they blew up to build this! Female Skull Pirate: She's right. Male Skull Pirate: It's true. Diesel Bonne: We'll just have to rough it until we get to the next city! If we sell what we found, we'll get back what we lost and then some! We'll live like kings! ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: Who would've thought that Xander would have such a huge diamond back there, and all we had to do was just wander in and pick it up! I told you we'd have the last laugh! (laughs crazily) Tron Bonne: (sighs) That's assuming we make it to the next town without sinking! Oh, well, at least he's in a good mood! ???, ???. Bon Bonne: Babuu...Babuu...Babuu...Babuu... The End